


The Things That Go Bump In The Night

by notoffkilter



Category: Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoffkilter/pseuds/notoffkilter
Summary: “Looks like a storm is coming.”
Kudos: 1





	The Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for last halloween enjoy :)

“Looks like a storm is coming.”  
  
“We might be able to miss it, if we head out now.”  
  
Clarence and Bruce we’re making their way back from visiting Clarence’s parents in West Virginia.  
  
It was a long drive, but if they only made a couple of pit stops they could be back to New Jersey, way later that same night.  
  
However the storm they seen brewing in the sky was a little concerning, since it would slow them down if they got caught in it.  
  
Like they had thought, there were too many side winding roads, they had to go through. With them getting caught in the storm full force.  
  
“Great…,” Clarence sighed under his breath, as they rain came pouring down in buckets.  
  
Since the rain came down so hard, it was getting harder to see, which in turn Clarence had to drive obviously slower.  
  
“We just gotta make it to the free way, then I think we’ll be okay,” Bruce mused, as he kept a careful eye out.  
  
It looked like they were passing by a small town, from what Bruce could tell.  
  
“There’s a lot of places like this, you notice that?,” Bruce questioned.  
  
“Places like what?,” Clarence asked back, as he slowed down, and stopped at a red light.  
  
“Small towns, that only have like…. 100 to 200 people,” Bruce chuckled under his breath.  
  
Clarence nodded agreeing, “yeah that is true, noticed a couple of them are gone already, when we made the trip down.”  
  
Clarence continued driving, when the light turned green, within only moments, they were outside of the small town, and passing by houses.  
  
“At the rate you’re driving, and how this storm is going, we won’t be back till 5am,” Bruce teased.  
  
“Yeah well I wanna be safe, it’s always dangerous driving at night you know, roads are slick,” Clarence said.  
  
A crack of thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
“I know, if you get tired, let me know and I’ll drive for a while,” Bruce offered.  
  
“Then we get lost?,” Clarence teased back.  
  
Bruce pouted a little, “hey I payed attention on the drive down, you just gotta tell me which exit we have to hop off once we get on the freeway.”  
  
“Bruce you can’t even see the signs on the side of the road, it’s raining so hard now, and there’s no streetlights out here, I’ll drive don’t worry about it,” Clarence explained.  
  
Bruce huffed a little to himself, “well I offered,” he mumbled.  
  
Clarence couldn’t help, but let out a small laugh.  
  
Clarence knew Bruce meant well, and knowing him, he always liked to be helpful.  
  
Bruce was mindlessly flipping through radio stations, mostly to try to find something to help pass the time.  
  
On some NPR station, it was thankfully talking about weather and traffic.  
  
 _’This is the biggest storm the East Coast has seen in sometime, things should start clearing up around tomorrow morning. Make sure all your pets are inside, boats tied down, and don’t park nearby trees, this is going to be big one folks! How’s that traffic looking southbound John?-’_  
  
Bruce tuned out a little, when the traffic update was given.  
  
“You think your parents will be alright?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“Storm like this, they’ll be fine, sure they’ve seen and been through worse,” Clarence answered not worried at all.  
  
Mostly he never had to worry about his parents, they always knew how to take care of themselves, and a little storm was nothing to bat an eye at.  
  
Another crack of thunder could be heard, this time a lot closer.  
  
Bruce noticed how Clarence was really slowing down now.  
  
“What’s wrong?,” Bruce asked.  
  
As Bruce looked out the window, Clarence didn’t even have to answer to see what was wrong.  
  
A big tree had landed straight into the road.  
  
Clarence eventually came to a full stop.  
  
“You think…. We can move it?,” Bruce looked over at Clarence.  
  
Clarence looked at Bruce, and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Bruce… That is a maple tree, and a big one at that, there’s no way,” Clarence shook his head.  
  
Bruce then looked out the side window, with well what he could make out.  
  
There really was no getting around, since on the side of the road were ditches that were filled to the brim with water by now. Also how they were in the dense woods as well. So there really wasn’t any cutting around.  
  
Clarence was itching his beard, as he tried to think.  
  
“Is there another way around? You know if we backtrack a bit?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“If we go back, just to get on another main road, we aren’t gonna get back home probably till tomorrow afternoon at this rate. Plus we’ll be out of gas by then, and no gas station is gonna be open…,” Clarence said, also trying to think of a solution at the same time.  
  
From what Clarence had said, it really sounded like they’d just be… Well stuck for the night at least till this storm was over.  
  
Suddenly something came to mind for Bruce.  
  
“I wanna say you know maybe 20 minutes back or so, saw an Inn, we could stay there for the night if they got any openings. Then come morning the City would be out here, they have that tree gone right? It would save back tracking, since you said this was the fastest route,” Bruce said.  
  
Clarence thought about what Bruce said, it made the most sense.  
  
Since Clarence’s solution would’ve been head back into town, park his car, and sleep there till morning; But a bed sure as hell sounded a lot better.  
  
“I’m surprised you paid attention to your surroundings,” Clarence teased, as he ruffled a hand into Bruce’s hair.  
  
“Told you,” Bruce smiled.  
  
Within moments, Clarence shifted gears, and turned their car around to head towards the place Bruce was talking about.  
  
After about a half an hour of driving, Clarence noticed a sign.  
  
It looked like what Bruce was talking about was a bed and breakfast.  
  
“Well if they don’t have any openings, maybe they’ll let us park in their driveway, till the storm is over,” Clarence mused aloud.  
  
Once the car was parked, both of them pulled their jackets over their heads, and ran up the gravel driveway.  
  
They raced up the stairs, and let out a sigh of relief, when they got under the awning of the porch.  
  
The porch light was on, so it was safe to assume people were indeed home.  
  
Before Bruce could even ring the doorbell, the door creaked open.  
  
An old woman was at the door.  
  
It was briefly startling for Bruce and Clarence, but also a relief at the same time.  
  
“Oh hello there mam,” Bruce smiled.  
  
“Yes?,” The old woman had squinty eyes behind her thick rimmed glasses, most likely having trouble seeing.  
  
“Me and my friend here, were wondering if you had any rooms available? Storm’s getting really bad out here, and a tree fell and is blocking the road there at Concord,” Clarence asked, then explained briefly.  
  
Mostly in hopes it would give them some pity from the woman.  
  
“Oh yes it is bad weather out isn’t it, according to the weatherman, worst we’ve had in a while,” The old woman mused.  
  
There was a silence, with a crack of thunder happening again.  
  
Bruce lightly cleared his throat, “ah… The room mam?”  
  
The old woman briefly looked like she was a thousand miles away, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
When Bruce spoke it seemed to have brought her back.  
  
“Room? Oh right, this is a bed and breakfast I’m running isn’t it?,” the old woman chuckled.  
  
“Well lucky for you two, I do have two single rooms available,” She then added.  
  
Bruce and Clarence were relieved to hear that.  
  
The old woman opened the door wider, so they could come in.  
  
“I’ll grab some of our stuff,” Clarence said to Bruce.  
  
Bruce nodded agreeing.  
  
Bruce followed the old woman inside, as Clarence went back to the car real quick.  
  
From the outside, the house did look rather big, though Bruce couldn’t really tell what he looked like since it was dark out.  
  
The inside was also very big, and cozy.  
  
Bruce curiously looked around, he didn’t see anyone else around, well it was late after all. All the guests could be asleep he assumed.  
  
After Bruce signed the guest book for himself and Clarence; Also paying as well. The old woman, started to make her way upstairs to show him their rooms.  
  
“You have a really big house mam,” Bruce noted, since it looked like this place was 3 stories tall.  
  
“Oh yes, it’s been in the family for generations, always been an inn,” She explained.  
  
They stopped on the second floor.  
  
The floorboards creaked under their feet.  
  
“There’s a bathroom on every floor, so if someone is occupying it you can go on a different floor. Towels are in your room as well, toss them in the hamper when you’re done. Check out is at 10am, breakfast at 8am,” The old woman explained.  
  
Bruce took in everything she said, as they shuffled down the long hallway.  
  
Bruce heard keys jingle as she unlocked the door to a room.  
  
“You and your friend can decide who gets what room,” the old woman chuckled.  
  
“The other room is right across from this one,” she said, as she unlocked the door across the hall as well.  
  
Then handing off a set of keys to Bruce, “have a nice night son,” she said as she made her leave, down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
Bruce curiously peaked into both rooms.  
  
They both seemed identical to be honest.  
  
Bruce looked around in one of them, turning on the light to see better.  
  
At least they lucked out a bit, since these rooms would get them through the night no problem.  
  
Bruce was noting everything in his room, it was definitely a bit outdated, with floral wallpaper that had seen better days on the walls.  
  
Bruce noticed a vanity in the room as well, as he stepped closer, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes move.  
  
As he turned around, Bruce let out a yelp, “AH!”  
  
“Jeez shhh! People are trying to sleep Bruce,” Clarence huffed.  
  
Bruce’s heart was racing a hundred miles an hour, “well!!! Don’t sneak up on me like that!...,” he huffed right back.  
  
“Didn’t sneak up on you, I told you I got your bag, but you were busy nosing around,” Clarence quipped right back.  
  
Bruce blushed a little, “well this is _my_ room I can look around if I want.”  
  
Clarence rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay my room?,” Clarence asked.  
  
“Right across from mine…,” Bruce nodded, towards the door.  
  
Bruce noticed Clarence was soaking wet from head to toe.  
  
Bruce felt bad for snapping at Clarence like he had, mostly since he went out of his way to grab his things for him.  
  
“Sorry for snappin’ at you C, you know how I get when I get lost in thought,” Bruce apologized.  
  
Clarence waved his hand, “don’t worry about it, cause I know exactly how you get,” he teased.  
  
“Get some sleep alright?,” Clarence said, before disappearing into his room across the hall and shutting the door.  
  
“Night.”  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
  
Once Bruce got settled into his room, he climbed into bed, and turned out his light.  
  
At least the bed was very comfy.  
  
Bruce still heard the storm going on outside, the wind and rain rattling the windows.  
  
In a way it was sort of relaxing.  
  
When you’re in a comfy bed, nice and warm, knowing you don’t have to be stuck in a storm, it was comforting.  
  
Bruce let out a small sigh.  
  
One thing though he wished, was that him and Clarence didn’t have different rooms.  
  
Sure that’s all that was left.  
  
Bruce was half tempted to tell the old lady that ran this place they could’ve just shared a bed….  
  
Of course he didn’t know how an old lady like that would’ve responded, oh well…  
  
Bruce looked up at the ceiling when he heard creaking.  
  
Probably the people upstairs moving around.  
  
Bruce slowly shut his eyes, but perked up when he heard tapping.  
  
Bruce lifted his head, trying to figure out where it was coming from.  
  
Sitting up now, Bruce looked over by the window.  
  
Bruce pulled back the blankets and got up from bed.  
  
Bruce carefully came over to the window, with drapes being closed.  
  
The tapping didn’t stop, actually it only got louder.  
  
Bruce took in a small breath, and pulled back the drapes.  
  
Bruce was surprised to see a crow sitting on the ledge of the window, tapping at it with its beak.  
  
Bruce let out a sigh.  
  
The crow didn’t seem bothered by Bruce, and continued to tap at the window.  
  
Bruce bent down till he was almost eye level with the bird.  
  
“Hey I get it, you’re trying to keep dry, but could you stop making so much noise? I can’t let you in seriously, I need to get some sleep,” Bruce said to the bird.  
  
The crow in turn cawed in Bruce’s face.  
  
Bruce jumped just a little, then promptly closed the drapes.  
  
“Dumb bird…,” He shook his head.  
  
So much for getting sleep.  
  
Guess he could try and ignore it.  
  
Bruce got back into bed, and got comfortable again.  
  
Bruce thought to himself, as he tried to fall asleep.  
  
Bet Clarence was already asleep, since he usually was a heavy sleeper.  
  
The thought made Bruce pout a little.  
  
The tapping at his window suddenly stopped.  
  
Maybe that damn crow realized he wasn’t going to let him in.  
  
Bruce let out a pleasant sigh.  
  
Bruce shut his eyes, and was about to fall asleep, when he heard another noise.  
  
Whoever was upstairs was moving around a lot…  
  
Bruce understood this was an old house, you were going to hear everything he was sure.  
  
Though he wondered what the hell they were doing upstairs?  
  
The footsteps and creaking sounded a bit… Sporadic.  
  
Bruce opened his eyes, and looked to the ceiling.  
  
His eyes followed the movements he heard.  
  
Faintly he heard a door open.  
  
Footsteps and creaks down the hall, down the stairs, then up his hall…  
  
Bruce was sitting up in bed now.  
  
The creaks got louder, as he heard someone get closer.  
  
Bruce’s heart started to race.  
  
The footsteps stopped.  
  
In front of his room.  
  
Bruce briefly panicked did he lock the door?  
  
Just as he thought that, the door to his room. The doorknob itself rattled around, then stopping.  
  
Bruce felt the hair on his neck stand up on end.  
  
Why was someone trying to get into his room?  
  
There was a long silence, which was very unnerving for Bruce, whoever was out there hadn’t moved.  
  
Bruce carefully pulled back the blankets, and as quietly as possibly got up from his bed.  
  
Bruce swallowed thickly.  
  
Bruce silently made his way over to the door, just as he got close enough, a floorboard underneath his feet creaked.  
  
Bruce looked down then at the door.  
  
The doorknob to his room rattled.  
  
Bruce clenched his hands tightly.  
  
His heart was pounding so fast, it was ringing in his ears.  
  
Bruce didn’t really have anything to protect himself.  
  
He tried to think of a plan.  
  
He’d rush the door, and attack whoever was trying to get in here.  
  
Punch, kick, and yell. Hopefully that’d wake up Clarence across the hall.  
  
Then bam him and Clarence could take down this psychopath no problem.  
  
Bruce took one encouraging deep breath, and rushed the door without thinking.  
  
Bruce unlocked and swung the door wide open ready to punch this son of a….  
  
Bruce was surprised at what he saw.  
  
Which was nothing?....  
  
Bruce only saw the closed door across the hallway.  
  
Bruce peaked out the hallway itself, looking at both ends.  
  
He didn’t see anyone at all.  
  
It was eerily quiet within the house, excluded the storm of course.  
  
Bruce stepped back into his room, shutting and locking the door.  
  
Bruce wondered if he was briefly going insane.  
  
He knew what he heard and saw…  
  
Bruce looked to the ceiling when he heard movement, this time sounding like they were going back into the room. He heard a door click shut.  
  
Bruce then heard tapping at the window.  
  
That damn bird…..  
  
Bruce clenched his teeth.  
  
He didn’t care if it was mean, he was going to scare off that bird.  
  
Since his nerves were slowly getting eaten at.  
  
Bruce stomped to the window, and drew back the curtain.  
  
He looked down expecting to see the crow there, but strangely it wasn’t.  
  
Maybe it flew off when he pulled back the curtain?  
  
Bruce reasoned with himself.  
  
As Bruce lifted his head, he let out a yelp when he seen something looking back at him through the window.  
  
Bruce blinked, then there was nothing there?....  
  
Okay was his mind playing tricks on him?  
  
Seeing things that aren’t there?  
  
Well, whatever it was, Bruce was tired of it, he didn’t like being by himself like this.  
  
Bruce quickly shuffled out of his room, and quietly started to knock on Clarence’s door.  
  
When Bruce heard creaking around his knocks got more frantic.  
  
“Clarence open the door!!!....” Bruce whispered loudly.  
  
By the time the door opened Bruce practically lept into Clarence’s arms.  
  
Clarence seemed a bit startled, when Bruce pushed his way into his room, then promptly shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
Bruce let out a sigh of relief.  
  
“You alright?,” Clarence asked, rubbing some sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Yeah fine great… You haven’t heard anything weird right?...,” Bruce asked.  
  
Clarence slowly blinked, in the darkened room.  
  
“Well the only thing I’ve heard, was you pounding on my door,” Clarence answered.  
  
Bruce blushed, “sorry about that...” he trailed off.  
  
Bruce stepped closer, hugging Clarence tightly.  
  
Clarence sighed, as he hugged Bruce back.  
  
“You staying in here the rest of the night?,” Clarence asked.  
  
Bruce nodded against Clarence’s chest.  
  
“Come on, let's get to bed,” Clarence said, as he guided Bruce over to the bed itself.  
  
Bruce certainly felt a lot safer being closer to Clarence, and it didn’t seem so scary now.  
  
Though Bruce would never admit he was scared.  
  
It was a little cramped on the bed, but neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
Bruce actually felt more comfortable to be snuggled up to Clarence like he was.  
  
Bruce let out a small pleasant sigh.  
  
“Comfy?,” Clarence teased a little.  
  
Bruce giggled a little, when Clarence pulled him closer.  
  
Bruce let his arms rest on Clarence’s shoulders.  
  
“Not tired?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“Well I was… Now I’m a bit awake thanks to you,” Clarence answered back.  
  
“It’s been a little while hasn’t it?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“Almost two weeks, just sayin’,” Clarence chuckled under his breath.  
  
Bruce leaned forward, kissing Clarence softly, with Clarence himself returning the kiss.  
  
Clarence pulled Bruce’s leg up so it was resting over his hip.  
  
Bruce let out a small gasp into Clarence’s mouth.  
  
“Clarence…,” Bruce blushed and sighed, as Clarence nibbled up his throat.  
  
Bruce faintly heard creaking, he chose to ignore it.  
  
Bruce pulled Clarence into a kiss, mostly to help him ignore the faint noises he heard.  
  
Clarence let out a pleased noise against Bruce’s lips.  
  
Clarence let his hands slip under the waistband of Bruce’s pajama bottoms.  
  
Bruce lifted his head, when he heard the familiar creaks from upstairs.  
  
“You hear that?...,” Bruce asked.  
  
Clarence was too busy kissing Bruce’s neck to notice.  
  
“Hm?~”  
  
“Upstairs…,” Bruce whispered.  
  
Clarence pulled away a little to listen.  
  
“Well that old lady did say she was booked, probably just people moving around,” Clarence answered simply, not finding it odd at all.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s kinda weird how they’re moving around up there?...,” Bruce whispered, as he listened intently.  
  
Clarence listened again, “not really my place to judge,” he answered back, then going back to kissing Bruce’s neck.  
  
Bruce blushed, “I… I think there’s something weird going on in this house…”  
  
“You know what… You’re right,” Clarence agreed suddenly.  
  
Bruce wondered if maybe Clarence did notice something odd.  
  
“And it’s gonna get even weirder right now~”  
  
Bruce blushed brightly, as Clarence pushed down his pajama bottoms, and started to stroke his cock.  
  
Bruce groaned, as Clarence pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“Bruce this house is probably a 100 years old, places like this make noises all the time, can’t be too bad if I’m right here right?~,” Clarence explained then asked.  
  
Clarence was right, should Bruce be worried about the odd noises this old house made.  
  
Clarence would protect him for sure.  
  
Though Bruce couldn’t really think that well, with the way Clarence was stroking his cock.  
  
“A-are you insinuating I’m scared or somethin’?,” Bruce questioned.  
  
“Course not~” Clarence smiled, pulling Bruce into another kiss.  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
Bruce sighed softly into the pillow as Clarence hugged him from behind.  
  
After messing around for a bit, that did help Bruce forget briefly about the odd stuff going on in the house.  
  
Bruce had actually fallen asleep, along with Clarence.  
  
The rain could still be heard pattering against the windows.  
  
Only a little while later Clarence woke up.  
  
He rubbed some sleep from his eyes, and pulled away from Bruce.  
  
Clarence sat up to stretch, and got up from the bed.  
  
He didn’t seem bothered by how the wind howled outside, or how the house creaked.  
  
Clarence shuffled out of the room, and down the hall to use the bathroom.  
  
As he finished and came back down the hallway, he heard something odd.  
  
He heard creaking footsteps come up behind him.  
  
Clarence perked up, and looked behind himself.  
  
He didn’t see anything,  
  
He mentally reasoned it was just probably the floorboards doing this.  
  
Though when he got back to his room, he noticed the door was shut.  
  
He could’ve sworn he left it open, since he’d only be gone for a couple of minutes…  
  
Clarence tried the door, it was locked?...  
  
That didn’t seem right, since the only way you could lock the door was from the inside or, if you had a key.  
  
Clarence let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“Ha ha Bruce, very funny,” Clarence rolled his eyes, figuring Bruce did this to mess with him.  
  
Clarence tried the door again, still locked.  
  
“Bruce open the door, it’s late, you made your point,” Clarence said.  
  
There wasn’t a sound he heard on the other side.  
  
“Fine, I’ll just stay in your room,” Clarence huffed, then walked across the hall.  
  
When Clarence tried turning the knob to Bruce’s room, it was also locked.  
  
Clarence let out a disgruntled sigh, he was really too tired for this.  
  
Clarence lifted his head when he heard a click, then followed by a long creak behind him.  
  
Clarence turned around, seeing the door to his room was now open.  
  
He rolled his eyes, figuring the jig was finally up for Bruce.  
  
When Clarence came back into his room, he noticed Bruce was still in bed, just like how he left him.  
  
Clarence shook his head, he was probably just tired, and everything that happened might’ve been apart of his imagination.  
  
Just as Clarence was about to shut and lock the door.  
  
The doorknob pulled out of his hand and forcefully slammed the door shut, and locked on it’s own.  
  
Clarence was obviously startled and took a step back.  
  
The door slamming seemed to have woken Bruce up.  
  
Bruce shifted under the blankets, and sleepily looked around.  
  
“C?,” Bruce questioned, seeing Clarence stand by the door.  
  
“Ah… Door slipped out of my hand sorry,” Clarence lied.  
  
Clarence came back to the bed, not before he gave the door itself a careful eye.  
  
Bruce hugged Clarence tightly under the covers.  
  
Clarence was tempted to mention something to Bruce about what happen; But then again Clarence could be superstitious about these kinda things.  
  
In all honesty it was better to ignore these kinda things, instead of giving it attention.  
  
It was a bit hard for Clarence to fall asleep at first, but eventually he did.  
  
Only a few hours later morning finally came.  
  
The storm had settled down.  
  
 _“Bruce time to wake up, we gotta go.”_  
  
Bruce stretched under the blankets, and slowly peeked his eyes open, it was barely daylight out.  
  
“What about breakfast?...,” Bruce pouted a little.  
  
“We can stop by a place, when we get onto the freeway,” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce sat up, rubbing his eyes, and yawning.  
  
He looked to the time, it was probably about 7am.  
  
They could’ve slept for a bit longer.  
  
Actually this seemed a bit unlike Clarence, since he liked to sleep in late just like Bruce.  
  
“You think the City will be out here this early?,” Bruce asked, referring to the tree that was stuck in the road.  
  
“Saw trucks come by in the morning, it’s probably gone by now, come on Bruce, don’t you wanna go home?,” Clarence sighed, since he was already dressed, and was packing up the last of his things.  
  
Bruce pouted more, “yeah I do…”  
  
Bruce shuffled out the room across the hall to change, since that's where his things were.  
  
Oddly enough the house was very quiet.  
  
Clarence seemed a little startled, when they were greeted by the old woman that ran the place at the foot of the stairs.  
  
“My aren’t you two up early,” the old woman smiled.  
  
“Yeah we got a long drive, thanks for having us, but we’ll be leaving now,” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce was still busy rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Oh that’s a shame not even gonna stay for breakfast?,” She asked.  
  
Bruce was about to say something, but Clarence stopped him.  
  
“Like I said we’ve got a long drive,” Clarence said.  
  
Bruce pouted immensely, sure this house creeped him out last night; But it really wasn’t that bad in the daylight. Plus could he really turn down free food?  
  
According to Clarence yes he could, since he practically pushed him out the door when they made their leave.  
  
Once they checked out, and made it to the car, Bruce couldn’t help but question Clarence.  
  
“You alright? You seem… I dunno…,” Bruce asked.  
  
“I don’t like the vibes I’m getting from here Bruce,” Clarence said, as he packed their stuff in the trunk.  
  
Bruce perked up, “you hear something last night?,” he then asked.  
  
Wondering if Clarence heard or seen something like he did.  
  
Clarence didn’t say anything, but did look back up at the house.  
  
It looked like something shadowy, was moving by one of the windows upstairs.  
  
“You wanna make it back home by noon or what?,” Clarence changed the subject.  
  
Bruce figured it would be best to let it go.  
  
Just as Bruce was getting into the car, he noticed something odd.  
  
How there weren’t any other cars around, from guests, did they all leave too early in the morning?  
  
Bruce looked at Clarence as he peeled out the driveway.  
  
“You promise we’ll get something to eat?,” Bruce asked.  
  
“Yeah, now get your seatbelt on,” Clarence promised.  
  
Clarence made a mental note however, if they ever get caught in a storm like that again, they were gonna stop at a hotel or sleep in their car; And not trust some old house, that was run by some weird old lady.  
  
Lucky for them they only spent a night there, who knows if they would’ve lasted longer than that.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
